


You Say You Miss Me

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: The Tale Of Reckless Love [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Masturbation, Murder, Mutilation, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Violence, past Aiden/Lydia Martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only problem they had being in Boston and stalking college kids was running into people Lydia had known before she dropped out. Lydia had her story about where she had been down, and was able to recite it with no problems. However, there was one person Lydia hadn’t counted on seeing.<br/>Aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say You Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on tumblr who asked me for a fic where Derek and Lydia run into one of Lydia's ex's after I posted She's Not Me. And for Rennie who decided for me that the ex-boyfriend should be Aiden.  
> there is now an 8tracks fanmix to accompany this series, you can listen to it [here](http://8tracks.com/heavenlyhale/the-tale-of-reckless-love)

They drove through New York State without stopping. Derek wasn’t ready to go back to the city, and Lydia didn’t push him.

It had been Lydia’s idea to go back to Boston. She didn’t want to go back to school; she couldn’t imagine doing something as mundane as classes after her time with Derek. But she did miss the city a little, and wanted to visit. Derek had no objections; he had been to Massachusetts before, but hadn’t spent a great deal of time in Boston.

Lydia knew all the best spots in Boston for them to hunt and have a little fun.

The only problem they had being in Boston and stalking college kids was running into people Lydia had known before she dropped out. Lydia had her story about where she had been down, and was able to recite it with no problems. However, there was one person Lydia hadn’t counted on seeing.

He came out of nowhere while Lydia was standing at the bar of a club ordering a drink, and put his arm around Lydia’s waist.

“Hey, stranger,” Aiden whispered into Lydia’s hair.

Lydia pushed Aiden back. “Don’t touch me.”

Aiden wasn’t going to give up that easily though. He put his arm around Lydia again and pulled her in close. “I didn’t think I’d see you again after you dropped out. What brings you back to Boston?”

“Go away Aiden.” Lydia tried to push him away again, but Aiden held on to her tight.

Lydia looked around the crowded club, but she couldn’t see Derek. She knew he would be watching and she hoped that he could tell she was uncomfortable.

Derek was watching, and he did in fact notice that something was amiss.

When they were hunting and Lydia was the bait usually she was very receptive to any male attention she got; at least until she decided if they were a viable target or not. So when he saw Lydia push him twice, and look around the club – seeking him out – he knew Lydia wasn’t into this guy with his arm around her.

Derek fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Lydia. He didn’t want to interrupt just in case Lydia was just playing hard to get.

[From Derek]: **_you okay?_**

He saw Lydia check her phone. The guy was still talking to her as she typed a reply.

[From Lydia]: **_hes an ex bf. i need to get rid of him and get out of here._**

Derek thought for a moment then came up with a plan.

[From Derek]: **_remember what you said after Montana? looks like you dont have to give me an address_**

[From Lydia]: **_you mean it?_**

[From Derek]: **_of course i do. if you want to, bring him outside. ill meet you by the car_**

[From Lydia]: **_you’re the best!_**

Derek slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked back up at Lydia who was whispering in her ex’s ear.

Lydia found herself annoyed at how easily Aiden agreed to leave with her. Once upon a time Lydia had thought Aiden was dangerous, a real bad boy. With his motorbike and tendency to get into bar fights Aiden had attracted Lydia’s interest. Now though Lydia had a _real_ dangerous man to call her own, and Aiden seemed like a stupid little boy in comparison.

In the car park Lydia stopped Aiden before he got to his bike. She looped her arms around Aiden’s neck and his hands instantly landed on her hips.

“So you missed me, huh?” Lydia asked.

“Sure did.” Aiden grinned down at Lydia.

“Listen,” Lydia said. “I can’t go home with you tonight. I promised a friend I’d meet them and I can’t back out on that. But how about I call you and we meet up tomorrow night?” 

“You sure you can’t cancel?” Aiden asked.

“Sorry, baby,” Lydia said in a sickly sweet voice. “I really can’t. Do you still have the same number?”

“Yeah.” Aiden nodded. “And I’m still living at the same place.”

“Good to know. So I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Sure.”

Aiden kissed Lydia. She tried to keep it chaste but Aiden kissed her hard and didn’t let up until she opened her mouth to him.

Aiden climbed on his bike and flashed Lydia one last smile before putting his helmet on.

Lydia waved as Aiden pulled out of the car park.

“Why’d you let him go?” Derek asked from behind Lydia.

Lydia turned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Cameras,” she said. “They cover the whole parking lot. Couldn’t risk the cops finding the footage of me leaving with him. But the upside is I know where he lives and he’s more than a little enthusiastic to meet up with me again.” Lydia shrugged and looked at the ground.

Derek walked over to Lydia. He put a finger under her chin and tipped her head up so she was looking at him.

“I’m going to cut his tongue out of his mouth,” Derek promised.

Lydia’s mouth curved up into a sly smile. “I’d expect nothing less.”

*

The next evening Lydia was putting the finishing touches on her makeup in front of the mirror in the motel bathroom. She was dressed in jeans, a black leather jacket, and matching black leather boots. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail.

“This is a new look,” Derek said. He was leaning against the doorframe watching Lydia get ready.

“This is an _old_ look,” Lydia corrected.

“This is how you used to dress when you were with him?” Derek asked.

Lydia nodded and put the cap back on her lipstick. “He used to take me out on his bike a lot, so I dressed the part.” She glanced at Derek, who was frowning. “Plus wearing this means I won’t get blood on the clothes I like.”

Derek changed the subject. “So you’re sure this place is secluded?” The plan was for Lydia to lure Aiden out to a place they used to go to, then Derek would follow behind.

“Positive.” Lydia turned and put her hand on Derek’s chest. “No one will see or hear us.”

There was a knock at the door. “Your date’s here,” Derek said.

Lydia rolled her eyes and gave Derek a quick kiss; careful not to smudge her lipstick. “Don’t wait up,” she teased.

“I’ll be ten minutes behind you,” Derek said. He slapped Lydia on the ass as she walked past him out of the bathroom.

Derek stayed in the bathroom while Lydia went to open the door so Aiden wouldn’t see him. When they were gone Derek came out and started organising his things.

He pocketed his garrotte and knife then considered the gun. The gun was loud and could draw unwanted attention to themselves, plus they didn’t want the fun to be over too soon. He left the gun in the bag on the bed.

If Derek only waited seven minutes before following Lydia and Aiden that was nobody’s business but his.

*

The park was exactly the way Lydia remembered. It was tucked out of the way, away from the closest housing development on the outskirts of the city. The small grove of trees shielded them from view; not that anyone would be out and about this late at night.

When they were together Lydia and Aiden had come here a lot to drink and have sex when they were feeling adventurous. Lydia couldn’t believe that’s what she used to perceive as a rush.

“You going to stay in town this time?” Aiden asked. They were standing next to his bike. He had his hands on Lydia’s waist.

Lydia shrugged. “I have no idea. Maybe if I find a good reason to stay I will.” Obviously she had no intention to stay but Aiden didn’t need to know that yet.

“Aren’t I a good enough reason to stay?”

Another shrug from Lydia. Had he forgotten that she had left him once already? Why did he think this time would be any different?

“Maybe if you impress me,” Lydia said.

Both Lydia and Aiden jumped when Derek’s voice came ringing out behind them. Sometimes Lydia forgot how quiet Derek was when he set his mind to it.

“What are you doing with my wife?!”

“Wife?” Aiden repeated. He took his hands off Lydia’s waist and stepped back.

“Oh, I guess I’m not wearing my ring,” Lydia said innocently. She looked down at her gloved hands; the black leather matched her jacket and boots. Her ring was sitting safely on the bedside table back at the motel.  

“You got married?!” Aiden’s eyes were wide. He switched his attention from Lydia to Derek. “Look, man, I had no idea she got hitched while she was gone.”

“Don’t worry,” Lydia said. “He won’t hurt you.”

“He won’t?” Aiden sounded unconvinced. Derek was glaring daggers at him.

“Not until I tell him to.”

While Aiden had been distracted by Derek, Lydia had pulled her flick knife out of her pocket. In a swift motion she plunged the knife into Aiden’s gut. She aimed for his liver, but wasn’t sure if she hit it.

“You fucking bitch!” Aiden screamed. He looked down at his stomach in disbelief. “You fucking stabbed me!”

Lydia pulled her knife from Aiden’s stomach. “And I’ll do a lot worse if you don’t shut the fuck up!”

Aiden ignored the pain he was in and lunged for Lydia, trying to get the knife from her. Lydia saw this coming; Aiden had never been one to back down from a fight. She slashed the knife across Aiden’s face, cutting a line from his left jaw up across his nose to his right eyebrow. She narrowly missed his right eye.

Derek walked behind Aiden. He grabbed the other man’s hair and yanked his head back, exposing Aiden’s throat. Derek pressed his own knife to Aiden’s throat.

“Don’t move,” Derek warned.

“What do you want?” Aiden demanded. He had one hand pressed against the wound on his stomach, with the other he tried to wipe the blood out of his right eye.

“What I’ve always wanted,” Lydia said. “To have a little fun.”

She stabbed Aiden in the thigh, the knife easily piercing through the motorcycle leathers and Aiden’s skin. Aiden cried out in pain and struggled to get away from Derek, but Derek held him firmly and kept him in place.

Aiden was breathing heavily and he swayed, sagging back against Derek. Lydia gripped his chin and forced him to look at her.

“No, no,” she tutted. “You don’t get to pass out. Not yet.”

Lydia unzipped Aiden’s jacket, it and his shirt were soaked in blood from the stab wound. Lydia used the knife to tear open Aiden’s t-shirt. She trailed the sharp blade down Aiden’s chest, making shallow cuts. Aiden cried out every time Lydia’s blade cut him.

Lydia stepped back to admire her handy work. “Your turn,” she told Derek.

Derek let go of Aiden and the younger man fell to the ground, in too much pain to catch himself properly. Derek knelt down beside Aiden, then punched him. He felt Aiden’s jaw break under his fist. Derek forced open Aiden’s jaw. Lydia watched on as Derek fulfilled his promise to her: he cut Aiden’s tongue from his mouth.

Aiden was only just still conscious when Lydia knelt down on his other side. His eyes were unfocused and he wasn’t even trying to fight.

Lydia slit his throat with a steady, sure hand.

Derek stood up. “The car’s parked at the entrance to the park,” he said. “I didn’t want to risk him hearing me coming.”

Lydia stayed kneeling for a moment longer. She stared down at Aiden’s lifeless face. “Let’s get out of here,” she said, finally standing up.

*

Back in the motel room Lydia started stripping off her clothes the moment Derek closed the door behind them. Her gloves were the first to go, and as soon as she had them off she grabbed her ring from the bedside table and slipped it on. Her jacket and t-shirt soon joined her gloves on the floor. She’d deal with the bloody clothes later. She didn’t want to think about them at that moment.

Lydia had shed all of her clothes before Derek had even shrugged off his jacket. She was a lot quieter than usual after a kill.

Derek caught her by the wrist. “What’s going on with you?” He asked. “You’re not feeling bad about what we did to him, are you?”

In all the time that he had known her Derek had never seen Lydia display any kind of remorse, so he didn’t know if what he was seeing now was guilt, or some other emotion.

“No,” Lydia said. Derek didn’t doubt her for a moment.

Lydia pulled herself up to her full height. Even though she was naked and Derek was towering over her still fully clothed Lydia didn’t look vulnerable in the slightest.

“Tonight just made me realise something,” Lydia said. Derek still had hold of her wrist and she pressed her free hand to his chest; right over his heart.

“What’s that?” Derek asked, lips quirking up into a smirk. When Lydia was being deliberately vague it usually meant she was planning something.

“How much my life has changed since I was here last,” Lydia said. “How much more alive I feel.” Derek let go of Lydia’s wrist and linked his fingers with hers, his other hand moved to her hip. Lydia dug her nails into Derek’s chest lightly. “Do you remember that pretty Brunette in New York? Our first?” Lydia asked.

“How could I forget?” Derek’s smirk turned into a devilish grin. “I still get hard just thinking about it.”

Lydia’s lips curved up into a grin that matched Derek’s. She trailed her hand down Derek’s chest and stomach, then cupped the bulge in his pants. Although she was certain his erection had more to do with the murder they had just committed than their first in New York.

Lydia slipped a finger through one of the belt loops on Derek’s jeans. “You should take these off.”

“Really?” Derek teased. “Because I was thinking about leaving them on.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, then stepped back, pulling herself free of Derek’s grip. “You can do that if you want,” she said. “But I’m going to be over here, _completely naked._ ”

Lydia walked around Derek, over to the bed. She rearranged the pillows and settled herself comfortably with her back against the headboard. She spread her legs open, with her knees bent and feet planted firmly on the mattress.

Derek stood in the middle of the room and watched as Lydia used one hand to open herself up and show him how wet she was.

With the pointer finger of her other hand Lydia rubbed her clit in tight circles. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, focusing on getting herself off.

Lydia heard the rustling of clothing as Derek undressed, then the bed dipped under his weight as he knelt between her spread legs. Lydia kept her eyes shut, and Derek ran his hands up Lydia’s shins, over her knees then trailed down the inside of her thighs. Derek’s hands made the same journey in reverse, then he placed a kiss on the inside of Lydia’s left knee.

Derek’s breath was hot against her, and his stubble scratched Lydia’s skin, leaving the inside of her thigh pink as he kissed his way down.

Lydia’s breath came out in short, breathless pants. Her finger never stopped moving even as Derek licked around her fingers and clit.

Derek’s tongue provided that little bit extra that Lydia needed to push herself over the edge. She came, arching up off the bed and into Derek’s mouth.

Lydia opened her eyes. “I’m glad you changed your mind and decided to join me,” she said, voice completely wrecked.

Derek grinned up at Lydia from between her legs. He slid this middle finger easily into her.

Lydia moved a hand to Derek’s hair and tugged on the short locks sharply. “On your back.”

Derek’s grin widened as he pulled away from Lydia.

The couple switched positions so Derek was reclining back against the pillows and the headboard. Derek wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing lightly at the base, as Lydia positioned herself above him.

Lydia moaned as Derek’s cock stretched and filled her. She had a hand on his shoulder to steady herself and dug her nails into Derek’s skin. When she was fully seated in Derek’s lap Lydia circled her hips a little and ground her clit down against Derek.

Derek – growing impatient – put his hands on Lydia’s hips and wordlessly urged her to move more. Lydia did what Derek wanted, albeit agonizingly slowly.

Lydia dropped her head back and fucked herself on Derek’s cock. Derek groaned low in his throat and bucked his hips up to meet Lydia.

Lydia let out a breathless laugh, and finally started to move at the speed Derek wanted her to.

Derek wrapped an arm around Lydia so he could get better leverage and he continued to thrust up to meet her. Lydia’s breasts dragged against Derek’s sweat damp chest as they found a rhythm that worked for both of them.

Lydia still had her hand on Derek’s shoulder and was digging her nails in so hard she had drawn blood. That wasn’t something new though; Derek’s back and shoulders were littered with tiny, faint scars from Lydia’s nails.

Derek stopped moving his hips and let Lydia do all of the work again. He mouthed at her shoulder as she moved against him, panting and swearing against her skin.

Derek closed his eyes and focused wet heat of Lydia around him. As he held onto her tightly it was as if he could still feel the way Aiden’s blood coated his hands as he cut the other man’s tongue out of his mouth for Lydia. With that image in his mind Derek came, gasping for breath and with a choked off ‘ _fuck’._

Lydia’s hand moved up from Derek’s shoulder and she twisted her fingers through his hair. With Derek still inside her she ground down against him, rolling her hips a little, chasing her second release of the night.

Derek brushed Lydia’s hair back out of her face so he could kiss her. The kiss was uncoordinated as Lydia came again, moaning into Derek’s mouth.

Lydia rolled off of Derek and onto the bed beside him. Still sticky with sweat and come, she curled up against his side.

“I’m glad I decided we should visit Boston,” Lydia said.

Derek hummed in agreement and stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. “So am I.”

“Maybe we could visit New York soon,” Lydia suggested. “Go back to where we first met.”

She looked at Derek and tried to get a read on how he felt about that idea. On the way to Boston he had been very adamant about avoiding New York, but he and Lydia were both prone to impulsive decisions. Derek’s eyes were closed and his expression was blank, his face gave nothing away.

“What do you think?” Lydia prompted. She scratched her nails lightly down his chest.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Derek’s mouth. “Maybe.”

Derek wrapped an arm around Lydia and she settled back down against him, content with the answer Derek gave, because ‘ _maybe_ ’ wasn’t a flat out no.

Both Lydia and Derek needed a shower, their bloody clothes had probably stained the carpet, and the naked bulb above the bed was still bathing them in harsh, bright light. However neither of them cared. For the time being the two of them were happy to lie there, wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> look at me, i finally updated this series  
> as always im on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/) and id love if you came to talk to me


End file.
